Space-Time Police Sheriff Next Generation (Part 2)
Space-Time Police Sheriff Next Generation (Part 2) is the episode of The Avenging Regular Show Unlimited. Summary After Shariban of incident, Gabans, Shariban, Shander, Juspian, Spielban, Diane Lady, Helena Lady and Esteban had been tracking the Horror Girl/Cross attacks will become but escape to raid the hideout that was located. Immediately after that, Gabans, Shariban, Shander, Juspian, Spielban, Diane Lady, Helena Lady and Esteban who returned to Planet Bird in response to the contact of the investigation discontinuation from Erina to know that the daughter of Nick Gordon, Hildie has been kidnapped. On the other hand, in the Earth Sage Karasukumo/Shander given a mission to save a certain scientist's kidnapped daughter but the biggest question is: can he get along with his partner, Tammy who is not happy about his womanizing ways? Transcript *(Title card: Previously on The Avenging Regular Show Unlimited) *'Nick Gordon': There seems to be a Neo-Madou spy operating within the Space-Time Police. *'Sissy': Are you old friends with Shariban? *'Kal Hyugu': Keep your hands up! *'Elena': It's okay! *'Sergi': Kal, look out! *(Sergi shoots Elena) *'Kal Hyugu': You're the Neo-Madou spy, Sergi... *'Sergi': If you turn evil, then being a Space-Time Police Sheriff is the juiciest job imaginable. *'Kal Hyugu': You think I would plan to do something this stupid?! *'Chestnut (Narrating)': A series of crimes mimicking the space crime syndicates, Makuu, Madou, Fuuma, Megabeast and Waller are being investigated by Space-Time Police Sheriffs, Gabans, Shariban, Shander, Juspian, Spielban, Diane Lady, Helena Lady and Esteban. Through General Guyler's testimony after his arrest by Shariban, they learned of Horror Girl, the mastermind who brainwashed the preps of the copyright crimes. And now, investigation has led to the address listed on the brainwashing website. *'Gash Jumon': Horror Girl's behind that door... *(Gash Jumon, Renzo Ichijo, Denby Igan, Dail Sawa, Justus, Yottoko Jo, Diane, Helena, Sergio and Soldiers are fighting each other) *'Renzo Ichijo': Nice try! *'Denby Igan': We're not through yet! *'Newscaster': The Space-Time Police has announced that a Space-Time Police Sheriff has lost his life while investigating a drug deal perpetrated by the space mafia. It was also brought to light another Space-Time Police Sheriff was an informant to the mafia, leading to questions regarding the organization's security. *'Horror Girl': The cops are so lame! (Laughs) *(Gash Jumon, Renzo Ichijo, Denby Igan, Dail Sawa, Justus, Yottoko Jo, Diane, Helena, Sergio and Soldiers are continue fighting each other) *'Dail Sawa': That'll drop you! *(Gash Jumon, Renzo Ichijo, Denby Igan, Dail Sawa, Justus, Yottoko Jo, Diane, Helena and Sergio are head it to Horror Girls' room) *'Justus': Not even close? *'Yottoko Jo': Whoa, hang on! Gotta go! *(Gash Jumon, Renzo Ichijo, Denby Igan, Dail Sawa, Justus, Yottoko Jo, Diane, Helena and Sergio rush away) *'Diane': Hot! *(Space-Time Police SmartPhone ringing) *'Helena': Now what? *'Sergio': Secretary Erina? *'Erina (On Space-Time Police Smartphone)': Gabans, Shariban, Shander, Juspian, Spielban, Diane Lady, Helena Lady, Esteban, return to HQ at once. The investigation is being suspended. *(Dolgiran, Grand Birth, Iron Wolf, Battleship Daileon, Sky Base and Sergio's Dedicated Mothership are flying back to Planet Bird) *(At Space-Time Police HQ) *'Gash Jumon': Why, Commander Gordon?! *'Renzo Ichijo': Just when we were closing is on Horror Girl, the source of all this... *'Erina': Calm down, Gabans, Shariban, Shander, Juspian, Spielban, Diane Lady, Helena Lady, Esteban. *'Nick Gordon': The truth is... Horror Girl... has kidnapped my daughter, Hildie. *'Gash Jumon, Renzo Ichijo, Denby Igan, Dail Sawa, Justus, Yottoko Jo, Diane, Helena and Sergio': Eh? *'Nick Gordon': I received a threat... Arrangements were made with Priest Poe to kidnap my daughter. If the investigation isn't suspended... she would die. *'Denby Igan': A kidnapping...? *'Dail Sawa': Priest Poe? *'Nick Gordon': Of course, ash head of the Space-Time Police I don't intend to bend to the demands of these wicked criminals, but... My daughter...! *'Erina': Gabans, Shariban, Shander, Juspian, Spielban, Diane Lady, Helena Lady, Esteban. Please understand the commander's plight. We'll be creating a special task-force operation with only the highest ranking officials to deal with this. Don't do anything reckless until the decision has been made. *'Chestnut (Narrating)': Elsewhere on Earth, Sage Karasukumo AKA Space-Time Police Sheriff Shander was pursuing a certain fugitive. At this time, no one had any way of knowing the connection to Gabans, Shariban, Shander, Juspian, Spielban, Diane Lady, Helena Lady and Esteban's case. *'Girl': of course not! *'Sage Karsukumo': Mind if I sit here? Oh, wow, look at you! Tell me about yourself. What's your name? Wow. *'Master': Can I get your order, sir? *'Sage Karasukumo': Uh, let me get a wiener coffee, hold the wieners! *'Master': it'll be just a second. *'Sage Karasukumo': Sorry about that! I'm not trying to weird you out... I'm Space-Time Police Sheriff, and I'm actually on the trail of a violent criminal... *'Girl': A crim- *'Sage Karsukumo': Whoa, shh! So, I need you to pretend to by my girl for a bit. It's okay! I won't do anything weird. *'Master': Man, I really appreciate it. *'Bitabita': Here you go. *'Sage Karasukumo': That's him... *'Tammy': Hey! (Arrives) What are you doing, Shander?! *'Sage Karsukumo': Eh? *'Tammy': Tammy Kick! *(Tammy kicks Sage Karasukumo) *'Tammy': Honestly! *'Sage Karasukumo': Tammy! W-What are you doing here?! *'Tammy': Since you were avoiding me on the Vavilos, I tracked you! You're cheating on me? You're creep! What kind of Space-Time Police Sheriff are you?! *'Bitabita': What?! Space-Time Police Sheriff?! Oh crap! *'Sage Karasukumo': Hold it, you! *'Tammy': Don't run, you coward! *'Master': (To Audience) What's is all this?! I don't get it! *'Bitabita': Get in there... *'Tammy': A Fushigi Beast?! *'Bitabita': See ya, Mr. Space-Time Police Sheriff! *'Sage Karasukumo': Wait! *'Tammy': Hey! Wait! *'Bitabita': Bye bye! *'Tammy': what is this, Shander?! What's going on? *'Sage Karsukumo': Shut up, and buckle up! *'Tammy': Hey! *(Subtitle: Space-Time Police Sheriff Next Generation (Part 2)) *'Chestnut (Narrating)': Shander and Tammy are Space-Time Police Sheriff partners. They are dynamic duo who have solved crimes across the universe... At least, in theory... *'Tammy': You're on an investigation? Who is he? Explain. *'Sage Karasukumo': Nope. You don't need to get involved with this case. *'Tammy': What, why? Aren't we partners? *'Sage Karasukumo': Yeah, but... you're in the way! Man, why you'd you have to show up at the worst moment?! Please, just go home! *'Tammy': What's that supposed to mean?! Honsetly! *'Sage Karasukumo': W-W-Whoa, hang on, stop that! Tammy, baby, stop! *'Tammy': You are a such jerk sometimes! Shander! Come on, already! *'Sage Karasukumo': Watch it! S-Seriously, cut it out! Tammy, baby, please! *'Tammy': Spit it out! Quit trying to change the subject! *'Sage Karsuukumo': Close! Too close! See?! See what you did?! *'Bitabita': Why don't you two just go get a room?! *'Sage Karasukumo and Tammy': (Screams) *'Tammy': You're why we're fighting! Get back here! Wait! *'Sage Karasukumo': That dope...! She's being crazy! *'Bitabita': What, seriously?! *'Tammy': Stop right there! *'Bitabita': Give it up already, damn... *'Tammy': Hey! Stop the truck now! *'Bitabita': Hey, wait... *'Tammy': Get out! *'Bitabita': What the...?! *'Tammy': You're gonna pay, you! *'Bitabita': Damn it! *(Tammy and Bitabita are fighting each other) *'Tammy': Hey! *'Bitabita': Ow,! Wow, you're tough... *'Tammy': Not on the wanted this...? Why would he be hunting down a small-fly..? *'Bitabita'; Who are you calling small-fly?! *'Tammy': You must be a transporter then. What's the package? is it a big deal? *'Bitabita': Like I'm gonna tell you! That's... you're from Utrussa? *'Tammy': Yeah, it's my commitment to peace bracelet. So what? *'Chestnut (Narrating)': On Tammy's homeworld, the planet Utrussa, every newborn is given a bracelet as a symbol of peace. *'Bitabita': Nothing, really! See ya! Now stay out of my business! *'Sage Karasukumo': Wait! Sinter! *(Sage Karasukumo transform into Shander) *'Bitabita': Who the hell are you two?! *'Shander': Space-Time Police Sheriff Shander! *'Chestnut (Narrating)': Space-Time Police Sheriff Shander is able to complete his Sinter in one milesecond. Allow me to explain the principle behind this process: Space-Time Police Sheriff Shander is bathed in the Sinter energy emitted from his ship, the Vavilos. *'Sage Karasukumo': Sinter! *(Sage Karasukumo transform into Shander) *'Chestnut (Narrating)': And in one milesecond, the Sinter is complete! *(Shander and Bitabita are fighting each other) *'Tammy': Shander! Why are you after this guy? *'Shander': Not now- *'Tammy': Trying to change to subject? *'Shander': Whoa there! *'Tammy': Wait! I bet you ordered something sketchy and he's delivering it, didn't you?! *'Shander': Of course not! *'Tammy': You're being suspicious! Super suspicious! *'Shander': Tammy... *'Tammy': What did you buy? Shander, you perverted creep! *'Shandeer and Biatbita': Pervert? *'Bitabita': He's one tough pervert...! *'Shander': What are you talking about? The package was a... pretty girl?! *'Tammy': Where did you order her? *'Shander': Come on, dummy! Think about it rationally! *(Transform back into Shander) *'Sage Karasukumo': Hang, hang on a second, here... Were you kidnapped? *'Hildie Gordon': Kidnapped... Scared. *'Sage Karasukumo': Can you stand? it's okay, I'm here. I'm Space-Time Police Sheriff Shander. *'Bitabita': Nobody gets in the way of my work... Once you're stuck together, you've fused and can never come apart... With my, the Fugishi Beast Bitabita's fugishi gel! You two can stuck together now! Come on! *'Tammy': Explain! *'Hildie Gordon': Huh? *'Sage Karasukumo': What's this stuff? *'Tammy': Heh? *'Sage Karasukumo': Huh? *'Hildie Gordon': What...? *'Sage Karasukumo': W-Whoa, what is this? *'Tammy': Hey! *'Hildie Gordon': Mister, I'm scared. *'Sage Karasukumo': Ahh! Body warmth from a body! *'Tammy': Get off her, dammmit! *'Sage Karasukumo': Hey, I don't have any choice! I swear! *'Tammy': How, exactly?! Get off her already! Dammit! You're gonna pay! *'Sage Karasukumo': You've got wrong idea- *'Tammy': You're gonna pay! *'Sage Karasukumo': Tammy, calm... *'Tammy': Get off her! *'Sage Karasukumo': Hang on... I'm trying to... *'Tammy': I hate you, you jerk! *'Sage Karasukumo': Owowow! Tammy, settle down! You going crazy like this is why I didn't tell you! *'Tammy': What's that mean, exactly? *'Sage Karasukumo': Well.. nothing, specifically... Tammy! *'Bitabita': For now, you stay out of it! You're just making it more complicated! *'Sage Karasukumo': You... Sinter! *'Chestnut (Narrating)': "If use the Sinter now, when the Sinter energy solidfies, it will injure this girl." Shander was unable to use the Sinter. *'Bitabita': You better give up, too! Oh, crap... Oh, Priest Poe... *'Priest Poe (Hologram)': Are you still on Earth? What is causing this delay? *'Bitabita': I'm sorry about the delivery being behind schedule... *'Priest Poe (Hologram)': I ask you to do this as quickly, and reliably as possible... Please. *'Bitabita': I'll get right on it. See you then. I don't have much of a choice, so you two are coming with me to where I stashed my ship. Once we get there I should be able to take the gel off. get moving! *'Newscaster': We have another story regarding the space syndicate copycat crimes. In New York, America on Earth, a Fugishi Beast from the Fuuma's Fugishi council with witnessed in a car chase with multiple civilians, leading to a dangerous and chaotic scene. *(At Space-Time Police HQ) *'Chestnut (Narrating)': Koji Oya, friend of Jeannie, Jimmy, Jeremy, Jenny, Wendy, Mike, Gary, Jane, Monica, Sonia, Ike, Jones, Joseph, Jonsey, Janice and Jessica resigned from his position as head of Energy Research Lab and works for the Space-Time Police. *'Justus': Excuse us! *'Koji Oya': I know that voice! if it isn't Gash Jumon, Renzo Ichijo, Denby Igan, Dail Sawa, Justus, Yottoko Jo, Diane, Helena and Sergio! *'Yottoko Jo': Bingo! *'Diane': Hey, Koji, We was hoping you could look into something for us... *'Koji Oya': Nope, no can do, I'm super busy right now. Even for you, Gash Jumon, Renzo Ichijo, Denby Igan, Dail Sawa, Justus, Yottoko Jo, Diane, Helena and Sergio, I can't make the time. *'Helena': How about we treat you at that UFO Bar in Galaxy? *'Koji Oya': Oh, my friends! What do you need? *'Sergio': Oh, our brother! Alright! *'Gash Jumon': Well, you see, what we need. *(Kal Hyugu arrives) *'Kal Hyugu': Hey. What are you doing? *'Denby Igan': Hey, Shariban. you feeling better already? *'Kal Hyugu': Never mind that. Come here for a second. This is a bad idea. *'Dail Sawa': We're gonna stop the investigation. *'Justus': There's just something bugging us about it... *'Kal Hyugu': That's all you're basing on this?! Are you an idiot? *'Yottoko Jo': People who can people idiots are idots, y'know! *'Diane': We know enough not to do anything risky. The Commander's daughter takes priority. *'Helena': But... We can't afford to sit around, either. *'Kal Hyugu': You never change... Don't expect any help from me. *'Sergio': If you say so... *'Koji Oya': So, what do I need to look for, Gash Jumon, Renzo Ichijo, Denby Igan, Dail Sawa, Justus, Yottoko Jo, Diane, Helena and Sergio? *(At Earth) *'Sage Karasukumo': Oh, I haven't asked yet... What's your name? Huh? Am I scary...? Or, is that you're nervous because I'm just cool? Just kidding. It's okay, you can tell me. *'Hildie Gordon': He said he'd kill me if I told you... *'Sage Karasukumo': Dammit... He never says anything good, does he? Do you like fun tricks? *'Hildie Gordon': I do. *'Sage Karasukumo': I love them, myself. Then... "It's okay! Don't be scared!" "So, please tell me your name! Pretty please!" *'Bitabita': Hey, what are you doing? *'Sage Karasukumo': No! Amy! *'Bitabita': Shut up and keep walking! *'Hildie Gordon': Hildie. My name... *'Bitabita': Get moving! *'Hildie Gordon': It's Hildie. *(At Vavilos) *'Tammy': Please let her be a tough nut to crack. Please don't be easy. It found her! Hildie Gordon...? She's listed as Police-Time Police affiliated? Why, though? Nick Gordon... Eh? This is Tammy! Tammy calling! Erina, I hate to ask, but has Commander's daughter been kidnapped...? *'Erina': How do you know that? It's classified information. *'Tammy': Well, a transporter Shander was chasing had her in a suitcase. *'Erina': What?! Where is she now? *'Tammy': I think Shander's with her... but I can't reach him. *'Erina': I understand. But, Tammy. Don't take any action. *'Sage Karasukumo': Hey, Betobeto... *'Bitabita': It's not Betobeto, It's Bitabita! Whatcha want? *'Sage Karasukumo': That's probably not your real name, or your real face, huh? *'Bitabita': How do you know?! *'Sage Karasukumo': This is who you really are. Vash, from the planet Kiiza. A smuggler wanted by the law. You're wanted for 278 counts of smuggling illegal weapons by interstellar law. *'Bitabita': Yeah, but I'm a Fuigishi Beast now... The great Bitabita! *'Sage Karasukumo': You've even transported a Daidaros planet buster missile before. *'Bitabita': Yeah. That was a big job! Had to use a special trick to make sure the cops' radar didn't pick me up... No one else could've pulled that job off! *'Sage Karasukumo': Why would you deal in something like that? *'Bitabita': Because I was paid to. Pay me right and I'll get your stuff where it needs to go, no matter the danger. *'Sage Karasukumo': Do you know the horror you helped bring? *'Bitabiita': Like I care! *'Sage Karasukumo': You son of a... Hey! Hildie? What's wrong? Hey, Bitabita! *'Bitabita': What?! *'Sage Karasukumo': Hildie's in weird shape! She's got bruises all over! This is bad news, Bitabita. The damage you did to me is affecting me is affecting her now! *'Bitabita': What?! Oh, crap... The Bitabita gel's fusion effect has you two linked in body and mind... That's why she's hurt the same way you were. *'Sage Karasukumo': What now, though?! She's gonna die at this rate! *'Bitabita': That'd be bad! We need to hurry! *'Sage Karasukumo': No! She needs a doctor, or she won't last! *'Bitabita': Screw that! If they call the cops then there'd be no point! *'Sage Karasukumo': What about a doctor that won't call the cops? *(At Space-Time Police HQ) *'Gash Jumon': How much longer, Koji? *'Koji Oya': This is a real tough nut to crack! Even with our ultimate computer using everything it has for cracking security and analyzing data, it's still going at snail's pace! *'Renzo Ichijo': Owowow! *'Koji Oya': Oh, sorry. Sorry about that. *(Space-Time Police Soldiers and Erina arrives) *'Denby Igan': What the? What the?! *'Dail Sawa': Hey, man, put that away! We're Gabans, Shariban, Shander, Juspian, Spielban, Diane Lady, Helena Lady and Esteban, y'know! *'Erina': Gabans, Shariban, Shander, Juspian, Spielban, Diane Lady, Helena Lady, Esteban! *'Justus': Yeah? *'Erina': I told you the investigation was suspended! *'Yottoko Jo': Bureacucrazy in short-pants... *'Diane': We know her life takes priority, but we believe the investigation should continue. *'Erina': You're being taken into custody. *(At Grand Birth) *'Sissy': Things the copycats would to do be careful about? *(At Vavilos) *'Tammy': Yeah. The Fugishi Beast we ran into... He's probably a copycat like that Guyler guy you and Shariban arrested. They probably have the same M.O., so... *'Sissy': But Tammy, you know the investigation into these guys is supposed to be suspended, right? *'Tammy': Yeah... That's probably why Shander didn't want me involved. But he might be in trouble... I want to know. *(At Grand Birth) *'Sissy': Watch out for a switch. Your culprit's will probably generate some Fugishi Space. *(At Vavilos) *'Tammy': Fugishi Space...? They can do that? *(At Clinic) *'Bitabita': You sure this doctor of yours in this dump? *'Anni': It's been a while, Sage. *'Sage Karasukumo': Sorry for the trouble, Anni. *'Anni': It's fine. If you cam to see me, then you're in real trouble. She;s not doing well... Let's hurry. *'Sage Karasukumo': Yeah. Come on, Hildie... *'Bitabita': The chick's got some guts. Not scared of me? *'Anni': I get all kinds of patients. *'Chestnut (Narrating)': Anni once worked on Earth with the previous Shander, Del, and was one of the Space-Time Police Sheriffs who brought down the Fugishi Beast Fuuma. After that, she studied archaeology in Egypt, but after the seeing the condition in refugee camps, entered medical school. And after spending decades working in war zones, she now runs a clinic in New York. *'Anni': Tammy, isn't with you? *'Sage Karasukumo': She's not on this case. *'Anni': Why not? *'Sage Karasukumo': It's a special case... And if things go wrong... She might... forget that she's a Space-Time Police Sheriff. You going crazy like this is why I didn't tell you! *'Anni': So, you want to protect her? *'Sage Karasukumo': Yeah. *'Anni': I see... You should have some faith in her. I was able to make it because he believed in me, you know. All done. You should be able to move now. *'Bitabita': Thanks for that! Let me show you my gratitude. Oh, wait... I get it now! Your partner's from Uturussa, yeah? That's the planet that got blown up by the Daidaros missile I smuggled! *'Sage Karasukumo': That's right... And this I'm not gonna let you get away. *'Bitabita': I don't blame you from wanting to keep her away from me! Those Uturussans used to be a real nasty, warlike bunch. They talked a big game about overcoming their nature, and becoming peaceful... But if they snap, they turn into bloodthirsty animals! I bet your friend would go nuts too... In spite of how cute she is! *'Sage Karasukumo': Shut your mouth! *'Bitabita': I would've liked to have seen it, but I've other plans... I can't afford to screw up this job from Priest Poe. Always gotta have an ace up the sleeve, right? Time for some Fugishi Space! See ya, Space-Time Police Sheriff! *(Sage Karasukumo is head it to Fugishi Space) *'Anni': Sage! *'Sage Karasukumo': (Screams) This is Fugishi Space...? But the Fuuma are gone... So, how? A pub? Why...? Whoa, that the- What's the big idea?! What the hell...? *'Guy': Who the hell are you?! *'Sage Karasukumo': Whoa! Hang on a sec, easy! Come on! *'Girl': What the hell are you looking at?! *'Sage Karasukumo': What is with you people?! *'Girl': You pervert! *'Sage Karasukumo': That is huge...! *'Anni': Sage... *'Tammy': Sorry to barge in. Anni, Shander's been here, hasn't he? *'Anni': How'd you know, Tammy? *'Tammy': I just imagined how he'd think... and this is where he'd go if he was in trouble. *'Anni': You have him totally figured out... You're really in love. And yet, he... Hurry. Your helpless partner's in there! *(Tammy is head it to Fugishi Space) *'Sage Karasukumo': Watch it! That's cheating, man! *'Tammy': Shander! *'Sage Karasukumo': Tammy? *'Tammy': The switch! Sissy said there should be a switch somewhere! *'Sage Karasukumo': A switch? There! That's it! *'Tammy': Leave it to me. *'Sage Karasukumo': We're back! *'Tammy': Where's the girl! *'Sage Karasukumo': The Fugishi Beast took her... *'Tammy': She's Commander's daughter! What were you doing?! *'Sage Karasukumo': Wait, the Commander's what? *'Tammy': You didn't know? Then why didn't tell me about the case?! *'Sage Karasukumo': I've got my reasons! Anyway, wait for me at Anni's place. *'Tammy': What are you doing?! I save you and you leave me behind? *'Sage Karasukumo': Yeah, I wanna do this solo. *'Tammy': But why-?! *'Sage Karasukumo': Shut up! Quit asking! I mean... *'Tammy': Why?! *'Sage Karasukumo': I don't want you around for this. *'Tammy': What are you saying...? *'Sage Karasukumo': So, don't follow me, Okay? *'Tammy': He doesn't need me... *'Anni': I wonder how those two are doing... They'll be okay, won't they? Look after them, Del. From the some distant, starry sky... *(At Space-Time Police HQ) *'Helena': How long are we going to sit around in here, Secretary Erina? *'Erina': Until we have orders to do something else. *(Kal Hyugu arrives) *'Erina': Shariban? *'Kal Hyugu': I'll keep an eye on him. *'Erina': I've haven't been informed of that. On who's orders? *'Kal Hyugu': No orders, but the result of my calculations. *'Erina': Sorry about this. *(Kal punches Erina) *'Sergio': Hey! *'Gash Jumon': That's going overboard, man! *'Kal Hyugu': How can you say that? *'Renzo Ichijo': So, what'd you come to with your conclusion? *'Kal Hyugu': The correct choice this time is to trust your intuition. But if I have to find a new job because of this... I'll kick your ass. *'Denby Igan': Alright! *'Space-Time Police Soldier': Hold it! *(Gash Jumon, Renzo Ichijo, Kal Hyugu, Denby Igan, Dail Sawa, Justus, Yottoko Jo, Diane, Helena, Sergio and Space-Time Police Soldiers are fighting each other) *'Dail Sawa': Sorry, guys! *'Koji Oya': "This is pen. And the down..." Where'd the pen go?! The pen?! Where is that pen...? *'Justus': Here we go. *'Yottoko Jo': Koji! You find anything? *'Koji Oya': Almost got it. Here we go. Here it comes. Got it! Gash Jumon, Renzo Ichijo, Denby Igan, Dail Sawa, Justus, Yottoko Jo, Diane, Helena and Sergio! I've got it! *'Daine': Awesome! Nice work! *'Koji Oya': Well, it took a little bit of work! This is where all the broadcasts are coming from, I'm sure of it! I'm sending you the details! *'Helena': Thanks, Koji! Good job! *'Koji Oya': Aw, forget about it! Now, about those drinks you promised me... What about Tsuki's place instead? Y'know How's she doing, anyway? *'Sergio': Let's go! *(At Vavilos) *'Tammy': Why...? I don't get it... Shander! *'Sage Karasukumo': What is it? So cute! *'Tammy': Aw, you have some on your nose. How's it look? *'Sage Karsukumo': I'm a Space-Time Police Sheriff and you're under arrest! *'Tammy': Oh, no@ You got me! *'Anni': You have him totally figured out... you're really in love. *'Tammy': That's right... And that's why... I can't accept this! *'Bitabita': Here we are... Alright. That rocket's our side. *'Priest Poe (Hologram)': Bitabita... Has there been any trouble? *'Bitabita': Priest Poe, it was nothing I couldn't handle. I'm about to leave Earth. *'Priest Poe (Hologram)': And the package is intact? *'Bitabita': Oh, yeah! I'll get her to you safe and sound. Come on. *'Sage Karasukumo': Hold it right there, Bitabita! *'Bitabita': You finally remembered my name! Wait, no! How'd you get of Fugishi Space?! *'Sage Karasukumo': Shut your mouth! You're not getting away with this... *'Bitabita': I'm not letting you screw this up for me after all this! Get him! *'Chestnut (Narrating)': At this time, Gabans, Sharibans, Shander, Juspian, Spielban, Diane Lady, Helena Lady and Esteban had arrived on Earth... *'Gash Jumon': You've got a terrible sense of direction! *'Renzo Ichijo': Let's go! *'Chestnut (Narrating)': And finally reached Horror Girl's true secret base. *'Denby Igan': Don't move! Space-Time Police! *'Dail Sawa': You're the one instigating the copyright crimes of the space syndicates through brainwashing, aren't you?! *'Justus': Answer us! *'Yottoko Jo': Dammit! She got away! *'Kal Hyugu': Hey... Sissy? What is it? *(At Grand Birth) *'Sissy': I'm kind of worried about Tammy... *(Sage Karasukumo and Fuuma Soldiers are fighting each other) *'Sage Karasukumo': Out of the way! *'Fuuma Soldier': Dammit! *'Bitabita': Alright, now's our chance. *(Vavilos arrives) *'Sage Karasukumo': Oh, no... *(Tammy arrives) *'Tammy': Shander! I'm here to help! And if you won't tell me why you don't want me to, I'm not going to listen! *'Sage Karasukumo': No! This guy...! *'Bitabita': Perfect timing. Listen up, you crazy, violent, Uturussan chick! *'Tammy': Who are you calling violent? *'Bitabita': You never heard of a Daidoras before? You see, I was the one who delivered the planet-buster Daidoras- *'Sage Karasukumo': Stop! *'Bitabita': -to the planetary government that was at war with your homeworld. I'm the smuggler who got handed it to them! *'Tammy': Then... because of you, my homeworld was destroyed...? *'Bitabita': It was quite a pretty sight! I was checking it out from a safe distance but there were all these flashes of light, and I'm sure that there were hundreds of millions of fools clinging to each other... All of them burnt to nothing, with tears in their eyes... The thought of it gave me the chills, and made the booze taste sweeter than ever that night! *'Tammy': What are you saying? How dare you...?! Shut your filthy mouth now! *'Sage Karasukumo': That is what I was worried about...! I have to get to Tammy...! *'Bitabita': Nice! Now while you're flipping out, I'll be taking out! What?! *'Tammy': Tough luck... I'm a Space-Time Police Sheriff. I'm not one to become livid and lose control in the middle of my duty. *'Sage Karasukumo': Tammy... *'Tammy': That's what you were worried about isn't it Sage? *'Sage Karasukumo': Yeah... *'Tammy': But... I wish you would've had some faith in me. *'Sage Karasukumo': I can't believe I... Tammy! What's wrong? *'Tammy': Sorry, Shander... I let my guard down... *'Sage Karasukumo': What the hell did you do?! *'Bitabita': There's more than one way to make an Uturussan go berserk! I gave her a dose of hyper-stimulant. Metronia! It costs a pretty penny, so I didn't want to, but here we are! She's gone, now! Enjoy your fight, lovebirds! *'Sage Karasukumo': Hold it you-! What the...? Tammy! *(Tammy beats Sage Karasukumo up) *(Tammy and Fugishi Soldiers are fighting each other) *'Sage Karasukumo': Tammy... you... Stop it! Tammy... you shouldn't be making that angry face... Smile... show me that cute smile you always have! Tammy...! Stop...! Tammy...! Then... Let's have some of the Sage small-talk you love! They can't find- Any tenants... for the apartment next to mine... Well... I guess they can't help it... How's that...? No good, huh? I guess it's not the kinda thing you can use force huh? This is my fault for making you feel so terrible... If I had believed you from the start... This wouldn't have happened... But... I can't start now... All I can do... is believe in you from now on! Tammy! I have faith you can go back to normal! You're a Space-Time Police Sheriff, and the girl who looks better smiling than anyone I know! And more than that, you're the partner I can never replace...! I love you, Tammy! *(Sage Karasukumo kiss Tammy on the lips) *'Tammy': Hello, Shander. *'Sage Karasukumo': Tammy? Are you back to normal...? *'Tammy': Sage! *'Sage Karasukumo': Tammy! Thank goodness You're back to normal! *'Tammy': Thank you, Sage! *'Sage Karasukumo': I wasn't sure what was going to happen! Wait a sec! Wait! *'Bitabita': Dammit... Go, get them! *(Fugishi Soldiers arrives) *'Sage Karasukumo': Let's wrap this up, Tammy. *'Tammy': Leave it to me! Yeah! *'Sage Karasukumo': Sinter! *(Sage Karasukumo transform into Shander) *'Shander': Space-Time Police Sheriff Shander! Alright... *'Bitabita': Go! What the?! *(Shander, Tammy, Bitabita and Fugishi Soldiers are fighting each other) *'Tammy': Hold on! Creep! *(Tammy shoots Fugishi Soldiers) *(Fugishi Soldiers are defeated) *'Shander': Ha! *'Bitabita': Whoa, don't rug on those...! That hurt, you...! *'Shander': Shander Power Bomb! How's that? *'Bitabita': Knocking me on my back, huh...! *'Shander': Alright, let's keep going... Shander Brainbuster! Come on! You give up yet?! Shander Punch! *(Shander punches Bitabita) *'Shander': Laser Pistol! *'Bitabita': Hey, you've got too many special moves! It's unfair! *(Shander shoots Bitabita) *'Shander': Shander Kick! *(Shander kicks Bitabita) *'Shander': Laser Blade! No running away now... Shander Blue Flash! *(Shander slashes Bitabita) *'Bitabita': I just said you have too many moves...! *(Bitabita is defeated) *'Shander': Ha! We did it, Tammy. *'Tammy': Are you okay? *'Sage Karasukumo': It's all over. You can go back to the Commander... Back to your dad. *'Diane': (Off-Screen) Whoa. Wait on a sec. *'Helena': The fun's just getting started. *'Sage Karasukumo': Gabans? Sharibans? Dail? Juspian? Speilvan? Diane Lady? Helena Lady? Esteban? *(At Space-Time Police HQ) *'Nick Gordon': Hildie! Hildie...! I'm so glad you're alright! But, Gabans, Sharibans, Shander, Juspian, Speilvan, Diane Lady, Helena Lady... Esteban! If you had made even one mistake... My daughter could have been in danger! *'Sergio': Really? *'Gash Jumon': Still sticking to that story, huh? *'Erina': Gaban! You're speaking to the Commander! *'Kal Hyugu': On the recent string of cyber brainwashing... We found this picture in Horror Girl's room. *'Nick Gordon': Huh! *'Renzo Ichijo': After that room was rented out to Hildie Gordon. *'Denby Igan': It's her. *'Sage Karasukumo': Wait, what? What's going on? *'Dail Sawa': She's the one who started it all, the brainwasher, Horror Girl. *'Justus': The kidnapping just happened to involve a Fugishi Beast... *'Yottoko Jo': It was all a farce, played out by the commander's and his kid. *'Erina': Hildie could never do that! She's just a high school student! I've known her since she was young... She always used to copy me... didn't you? Ever since you were in preschool... *'Nick Gordon': Hildie is a genius... She already completed many university curriculums... when she was only in fourth grade. *'Erina': Commander? *'Hildie Gordon': (Laughs) That's right... I'm too smart, y'know? Life was so, so boring... But one day while hacking Daddy's work files, I came up with a fun trick... *'Sage Karasukumo': What fun trick? *'Hildie Gordon': I would... become Don Horror. I programmed my website to stimulate a specific reaction in anymore who visited it... *'Horror Girl': Join the Makuu! Join the Madou! Join the Fuuma! Join the Megabeast! Join the Waller! *'Hildie Gordon': And they were all brainwashed so easily... One after another, I had Hell Beasts... Fugishi Beasts... Mega Beasts... Battle Mechanoids... and Makuu Double Monsters... And so, while those idiots were commiting insane crimes, I could watch them screw up and die on the news. *'Horror Girl': (Laughs) *'Hildie Gordon': They were so stupid! I couldn't stop laughing! And they all built switches for Genmu Soace and Fugishi Space i showed them allow to... *'Rhino Doubler': I'll have to trust those blueprints...! *'Gamagon': I have this... *'Guyler': I'll drag you into Genmu Space! *'Bitabita': Always gotta have an ace up the sleeve, right? *'Hildie Gordon': Oh, and those need a huge power source... So I used Daddy's hyper computer without asking. I thought it'd keep me assumed for years, but... Looks like I've got some interruptions to deal with. I thought things were going to get annoying... So I cried to Daddy. *'Nick Gordon': I was horrified when I learned of my daughter's crimes... I thought I conceal what had happened! The commander of Space-Time Police's daughter couldn't become known as a criminal! So, first... I wanted to have her brought back to Planet Bird from Earth. *'Diane': And that's why you hired that smuggler, Vash? *'Nick Gordon': He had been brainwashed by her already... I pretended to be... Priest Poe, who he idolized... I ask you to do this as quickly, and reliably as possible... Please. *'Erina': And then you made up the claims of kidnapping and extortion... to stop Gabans, Shariban, Shander, Juspian, Spielvan, Diane Lady, Helena Lady and Esteban's investigation? *'Nick Gordon': But... because of Shander's interference...! *'Sage Karasukumo': Me? *'Kal Hyugu': Because you got Hildie back from the smuggler. *'Nick Gordon': If could just hide Hildie, I could frame any number of criminals for what she did... And cover the story up so no one would ever know...! *'Helena': Commander! *'Sergio': What are we? *'Gash Jumon': We're police officers! *'Renzo Ichijo': How can you not be ashamed of yourself?! *'Erina': Commander! *'Denby Igan': No! *'Dail Sawa': You're going to atone for your crimes. *'Hildie Gordon': Boring... *'Sage Karasukumo': Hildie. You... Why did you do this? *'Hildie': Are you stupid? Isn't it obvious? Because I love fun tricks! *'Sage Karasukumo': I do, too. But... that doesn't excuse doing something wrong. *'Hildie Gordon': Ugh. You're pain, so bye, okay? You can all stuck in Makuu Space! What is this?! What's going on?! *'Chestnut (Narrating)': The switch Hildie threw was overloaded by the energy in the Space-Time Police Unit's power grid, creating a portal to Hyper Makuu Space more powerful than even a black hole! *'Hildie Gordon': (Screams) *(Hildie Gordon is head it to Makuu Space) *'Kal Hyugu': She got what she deserved... is what i'd like to say. *'Justus': You just said it anyway! *'Sage Karasukumo': But we gotta save her. *'Yottoko Jo': Yeah. Let's go! *'Diane': She needs her punishment! *'Helena': Alright! *(Gash Jumon, Renzo Ichijo, Kal Hyugu, Denby Igan, Sage Karasukumo, Justus, Yottoko Jo, Diane, Helena and Sergio are head it to Makuu Space) *(At Makuu Space) *'Gash Jumon & Renzo Ichijo': Electroplate! Hmm! Ahh! *(Gash Jumon & Renzo Ichijo transform into Gaban Type-G & Gaban) *'Kal Hyugu & Denby Igan': Red Shine! *(Kal Hyugu & Denby Igan transform into Sharibans) *'Sage Karasukumo & Dail Sawa': Sinter! *(Sage Karasukumo & Dail Sawa transform into Shanders) *'Justus': Crystallize! *(Justus transform into Juspian) *'Yottoko Jo, Diane & Helena': Crystallize! *(Yottoko Jo, Diane & Helena transform into Spielvan, Diane Lady & Helena Lady) *'Sergio': Transplate! *(Sergio transform into Esteban) *'Shander': Hey, Hildie! Is this fun? You need to live on. Stay alive, and life will prove fun enough! How about it? *'Hildie Gordon': I'm sorry! I'm sorry! *'Shander': Okay! Come on, you can do it! Alright! *(At Vavilos) *'Tammy': Stay here. Okay, Shander. *(At Grand Birth) *'Sissy': Go for it! *(At Makuu Space) *'Gaban Type-G, Gaban, Sharibans, Shanders, Juspian, & Esteban': Laser Blade! *'Speilvan': Laser Lance! *(Horror Girl shoots them) *'Gaban Type-G & Gaban': Let's do it! Sharibans, Shanders, Juspian, Spielvan, Diane lady, Helena Lady, Esteban! Go faster than the light! *'Shariban & Shariban (Denby)': Yeah. *'Shander & Shander (Dail)': Right! *'Juspian': Yeah! *'Spielvan, Diane Lady & Helena Lady': Yeah! *'Esteban': Yeah! *'Gaban Type-G, Gaban, Sharibans, Shanders, Juspian, Spielvan, Diane Lady, Helena Lady & Esteban': Ha! *(Grand Birth, Daileon, Sky Base, Vavilos and Sergio's Dedicated Mothership transform into Battle Mothership, Battle Giant Daileon, Sky Base Robot Mode, Vavilos Robot Mode and Sergio's Dedicated Mothership Giant Mode) *'Gaban Type-G, Gaban, Sharibans, Shanders, Juspian, Spielvan, Diane Lady, Helena Lady & Esteban': Space-Time Police Sheriff Combo Dynamic! *(Gaban Type-G, Gaban, Sharibans, Shanders, Juspian, Spielvan, Diane Lady, Helena Lady & Estevan slashes and Battle Mothership, Battle Giant Daileon, Starbeast Dol, Sky Base Robot Mode, Vavilos Robot Mode and Sergio's Dedicated Mothership Giant Mode shoots Horror Girl) *(Horror Girl is defeated) *(At Grand Birth) *'Sissy': They did it! *(At Vavilos) *'Tammy': Yay! It's okay now! *(Gaban Type-G, Gaban, Sharibans, Shanders, Juspian, Spielvan, Diane Lady, Helena Lady & Esteban are goind down from their ships) *(After the Horror Girl is defeated) *'Tammy': I was lonely, y'know! Don't try anything like that again. *'Sage Karasukumo': Sorry! But, y'know, I wanted to protect you! That's all I could think about! *'Tammy': Well, I'm glad to hear it... But if you try anything like that again... I'm gonna go berserk on you! Grrr! *'Sage Karasukumo': And then I'll have to kiss you to get you to stop! *'Tammy': Eek! Sage, you're so naughty! *'Sage Karasukumo': And you're so cute, Sage! Hang on a sec. Hello, Minami? *'Minami (On Space Time-Police Smartphone)': Hey, Sage... *'Sage Karasukumo': Yeah, sorry, I'm kinda occupied right now... *'Tammy': Another girl?! You're occupied, huh? Is that it? *'Sage Karasukumo': Of course not! Tammy! *'Tammy': This happens every time I start to trust you! Stand right there! At attention! *'Sage Karasukumo': Yes! *'Tammy': Tammy Kick! *(Tammy kicks Sage Karasukumo) *'Sage Karasukumo': Calm down, Tammy... Come on...! *'Tammy': Shut up! Jeez! You... You creep! *'Kal Hyugu': He never learns. *(Sage Karasukumo runs to Gash Jumon, Renzo Ichijo, Kal Hyugu, Denby Igan, Dail Sawa, Justus, Yottoko Jo, Diane, Helena and Sergio and protect them) *'Sage Karasukumo': Gabans! Sharibans! Dail! Juspian! Speilvan! Diane Lady! Helena Lady! Esteban! Help me! *'Sergio': No way, man! *'Chestnut (Narrating)': Gabans, Sharibans, Shanders, Juspian, Spielvan, Diane Lady, Helena Lady, Esteban... These twelve Space-Time Police Sheriffs have cleared away the darkness, and restored a measure of peace to the universe. As long as greed and evil pollute space, the Space-Time Police Sheriffs will continue to fight. Electroplate, Gabans! Red Shine, Sharibans! Sinter, Shanders! Crystallize, Juspian, Spielvan, Diane Lady, Helena Lady! Electroplate, Space-Time Police Sheriff Esteban! *'Gaban Type-G and Gaban': Space-Time Police Sheriff Gaban! *'Shariban and Shariban (Denby)': Space-Time Police Sheriff Shariban! *'Shander and Shander (Dail)': Space-Time Police Sheriff Shander! *'Juspian': Space-Time Police Sheriff Juspian! *'Spielvan': Space-Time Police Spielvan! *'Diane Lady': Diane Lady! *'Helena Lady': Helena Lady! *'Esteban': Space-Time Police Sheriff Esteban! *'Gaban Type-G, Gaban, Sharibans, Shanders, Juspian, Spielvan, Diane Lady, Helena Lady and Esteban': Ha! *'of Space-Time Police Sheriff Next Generation (Part 2)' Category:Episodes Category:Specials Category:Specials on The Avenging Regular Show Unlimited Category:Episodes on The Avenging Regular Show Unlimited